1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of model sailboats.
More particularly this invention relates to the field of radio-controlled model sailboats wherein a large Genoa type of foresail is manipulated rather than the normal state of the art foresail which is controlled by one line attached to a boom at the base of the foresail that must swing before the mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
State of the art torquer sail control devices use a single geared electric motor to rotate a double pole beam that has a center pivot that controls both the foresail (the sail positioned on the front of the sailboat) and a main sail, which trails behind the main mast, the foresail and main sail being synchronously controlled by the torquer device. The conventional torquer device forces the foresail of the sailboat to be small in size in that the foresail utilizes a boom attached to the base of the foresail and the boom must swing or pivot from the bow of the sailboat, the opposite end of the boom passing in front of the mast of the sailboat. Thus it can be seen that the foresail is, by necessity, small in size. This is true because there is a single sheet line that controls the foresail and goes from the end of the boom to one end of the geared torquer device. You cannot control a Genoa type of foresail that characteristically has no boom with a single sheet line attached to a torquer beam.
The present invention easily controls a large boomless Genoa type foresail in that the Genoa has two lines, one on each side of the mast, attached to the clew of the Genoa, thus allowing the Genoa to pass before the mast. Therefore the Genoa can be much larger than the state of the art foresails that require a boom for control. State of the art torquer control devices control this type of a self-tending jib.
The present two line remotely controlled starboard and port winch system enables a model sailboat to be operated almost exactly like a full-scale sailboat especially where the mainsail is separately and remotely maniuplated. The sheets connected between a Genoa type sail and, the electrically driven winch drums and the apparatus to remotely control the winches is the subject of the present invention.